Anticipation
by koolgirl1120
Summary: I'm standing in the crowd, waiting for my best friend and crush, Zelda to come onstage and perform... Gosh, the anticipation is KILLING ME. I don't care about all these other gymnasts, I only care about Zelda. Oh, there she is. Hey Zel! There she goes and-! Wait... Oh my Gosh ZELDA! 1st person POV of Link, oneshot


**A/N. How's it going? So here's a little oneshot for you all from Link's POV. Just FYI, I'm a girl (as you can tell from my username) and this was my first time writing from a guy's POV in 1st person. This was also written about 2 years ago on paper. Hope it's still okay ;D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Legend of Zelda, I do however own Spirit Tracks and Skyward Sword. I'm hoping for Twilight Princess next :D**

**Anticipation- Zelink**

I stood up and clapped enthusiastically with the other. A smile lit up my face as I watched her beam triumphantly from on stage. She searched the immense crowd for my face and managed to find it smack dab in the middle of the audience. She grinned and waved. I waved back.

The applause died down as she walked off stage and the next gymnast approached the bouncy floor. I'm a guy, I don't know the technical terms for all things gymnastics. I should though, considering my best friend Zelda was just on stage performing amazing flips over a hurdle of some sort. She's been obsessed with gymnastics since she was two and saw the Olympics for the very first time. I should know; I was there. We've known each other since we both came out of the hospital on the same day. Not to say that we have the same birthday; just that we left with our parents for the first time at the same time.

It was when I was fifteen that I fell in love with her. Being seventeen, I still haven't told her. You could say I'm a shy guy, you could say that I'm scared of rejection or that our friendsip was too much a risk, but truly, I don't really know why I've nnever told her. I just never seemed like the right time. It was never awkward between us, no weird pauses or silences – we've never even had a really serious fight.

I came to all her gymnastic competitions and she came to all my fencing tournaments. We were extremely supportive of each other and were one hundred percent comfortable with one another. I love her.

I sat impatiently through all the other gymnast's performances, waiting for my Zelda to reappear and amaze me yet again with death-defying stunts.

Finally, she walked back onstage. She waved and the crowd cheered. She is the most beautiful person alive. She has long auburn hair and bright sparkly blue eyes. Her complexion is a pale honey that is smooth to the touch. Her laugh is like bells and her intelligence and wisdom are unmatched and far exceed my own. Her sense of humour is appalling… but I love her anyway. Damn. I've got it bad.

She prepared herself to run and jump on the mini trampoline. She did so and bounced up into the air and flipped forward under her hands made contact with the table thing so that she was practically doing a handstand on it. She then pushed off the table0thing and flipped more times than I can keep track of. But something was off. She was slightly on an angle at the wrong time and she was going too fast for me to see her face.

It was in that moment… that moment of anticipation of her landing that would essentially kill me inside. It was like she was in the air forever. Everything was happening in slow motion. The panic in me was rising. She wasn't going to stick it.

She hit the ground with the loudest THUD! I had ever heard – then again, that could've been my heart. I was up faster than anyone else could blink and I bolted for the stage. It felt like hours before I reached her. She lay in a heap on the floor and spots of blood were scattered around her. The very image brought tears to my eyes but I shoved them back. I forced myself to be strong for her.

I knelt beside her and grasped her hand. Her ponytail had somehow come loose and her hair covered her face in a tangled mess. I was only vaguely aware of the entire audience's eyes on us. I didn't care. I pressed her hand to my cheek. It was unnaturally cold.

"Zelda…"I whispered. Was she… No, she had a pulse, she was breathing. The girl I loved was so much tougher than that. I brushed her hair out of her face. Her lip was bleeding and she was distressed, even in her unconscious state. I whispered her name again and she opened her eyes.

"Link," she muttered. I smiled through my sadness, hoping I was giving her some form of comfort. "Your smile doesn't reach your eyes," she said weakly. She forced a closed mouth grin.

"Can you move?" I asked, eyeing the blood everywhere. She nodded and gripped my hand tightly as she struggled to bring herself upright. She was so close to standing before she collapsed in my arms.

"I love you," I blurted. She froze. I can't believe I just said that; right now of all times. I didn't even know I was going to say it until after I'd already done so. What the hell? I waited patiently for a response none the less. When I didn't get one, I moved her head to face me. She had fainted. I frowned and picked her up princess style. She was like a feather in my arms. I kissed her forehead and took her outside where the paramedics were waiting.

TPAU*

_Nudge. Nudge. Nudge. "Link." The voice startled me and I bolted upright. I rubbed my tired eyes and focused on where I was. I was in a hospital next to Zelda who lay in bed. I gave her a comforting smile and walked over to her._

_ "Hey there, how are you feeling?" I asked as I knelt down next to her. I looked at her intently,_

_ She smiled. "Never better."_

_ "Good."_

_ Her smile faded and she looked away. Curious, I took her hand in mine and said her name. "Zel, what's wrong?"_

_ She sighed and tuned her head to look me in the eyes. Those amazing blue eyes…_

_ "…true?" I shook my head to break away from my dazed state._

_ "I'm sorry what?"_

_ She giggled and then groaned. My eyebrows kitted together in worry, but she seemed fine. "I said, the last thing I remember hearing was you saying, 'I love you,'. Is it… is it true? That you love me?" I didn't hesitate to nod. She chuckled. "Then I love you too."_

_ At that moment, it didn't matter that her arm was broken or that it had taken me seventeen years to confess or that it had happened when she was covered in blood. That moment was perfect._

_ I leaned closer to her and pressed my lips to hers, leaving us both in eternal bliss._


End file.
